


Darkness

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Darkness

Looking over the flowers in the forest you watched the darkness taking a hold of the once mighty greenwood “if this continues this forest will be known as Mirkwood” Radagast muttered “what can we do Radagast? Thranduil hasn’t listened to your warnings” “we must do some tests (y/n), pick some of the flowers and return to your home” Radagast said while turning and returning to the hut in the forest, looking down you picked some of the blue flowers and scanned your eyes over the rest of the forest seeing the dark black fog rolling through, killing any living plant in its path. 

Day after day you watched the fog devour more of the forest, watching dark creatures take up residence in the old ruins “Radagast we have to do something!” “What can we do (y/n)? This is dark magic” “You have to talk to Thranduil, Radagast make him see senes” you said while throwing your hands up in the air “He has not listened to me in all the years I have been here, but…..” stopping Radagast turned looking at you, looking around you, you looked back at Radagast “but what?” “He might listen to you” “ME!?” “Yes (y/n) this needs a female touch, take our results and go talk to him." 

…. 

Walking into the Throne room you pushed past the guards, "The king is expecting me, and I don’t have time to waste” you spat at them looking up at the icy blue eyes stare of the king “What has Radagast got you doing now (y/n)?” Thranduil asked unimpressed “King Thranduil, I bring you the results of the tests we have been running” holding out the paper in your hand, “I will look over them, when I have a spare moment” he spoke while taking them from your hand “King Thranduil you have a moment now, there’s no need to delay these matters the forest is growing darker as we speak” you protested “Am I still not king of these lands?” “yes, you are but….” “You will wait for my answer then!” Thranduil interrupted feeling your anger build “Fine, I shall return to home you will find me there when you have read over them” you spat out bowing you turned and walked out. 

“Still no answer?” Pulling your eyes away from the paper in front of you, you let out a deep sigh “No Radagast, its been 3 weeks and Thranduil still refuses to look at our tests results or talk to me” placing his hand on his face he rubbed his temples letting out a deep sigh of his own “(y/n) can you not try again?” “I don’t think it will help Radagast” turning back to your paper you heard him mumble “I see.”

….

Walking back and fouth in his chamber Thranduil looked over the results of your tests, he couldn’t understand what darkness was spreading through his lands or the test results meaning but he was stubborn, he didn’t need nor want your help to understand it, placing them down he stood by his window and looked out towards your hut, watching Radagast leave on his rabbit sled who narrowed his eyes at your smiling wave to the old boring wizard, throwing himself back on his bed Thranduil could feel the darkness rasing, he has felt it for a while now, yet he was the king and he didn’t need a wizard or you telling him what to do with his land.

Opening your eyes to the knock at your door you stood and answered it “King Thranduil?” “May I come in (y/n)?” “Of course” you stepped back and let him in, watching his eyes look around your home, “the results, I don’t really understand them” he whispered extending your hand you offered him the seat, watching him sit down you started to explain “It’s hard to explain King Thranduil, the darkness that is spreading is linked with dark magic, if we can find the source and defeat it we could resort the forest” “I see, and do you know where the source is?” “Not yet King Thranduil” “(y/n) please just call me Thranduil” taking a seat you nodded.

After a moment of silence, Thranduil spoke again “We use to be closer than this (y/n), I remember climbing trees and running through the forest with you” smiling at the memories you nodded “those were the days” “what happened to us (y/n)?” “We took different paths Thranduil, you became King, and I have my wizard training” letting your words sink in Thranduil stood, “Do everything you can to clear the forest, I will wait for your next results” walking to the door he opened it, turning he looked back at you bowing his head he left your hut and walked through the darkness.


End file.
